Sleep
by Ayrtha21keybladewielder
Summary: He never sleeps. Never.


**Sleep**

**Alright, my second attempt at Sweeney Todd. I really do like this movie and I haven't seen the stage play so if I don't quite get it right I'm sorry. But I like doing Sweeney Todd because it's a challenge, so here's another one. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Sweeney Todd no matter how much I'd love to.**

The entire time he'd been staying with her, Mrs. Lovett had never actually seen Sweeney go to sleep. She didn't know what he did after she closed down shop but she knew by the sound of his shoes scraping the floor at all hours of the night he didn't sleep. It wasn't healthy and if he didn't sleep then he would fall out from exhaustion and maybe die. How exactly did he exactly plan to get revenge on the Judge if he was dead?

By the third week of his return Mrs. Lovett decided to find out what exactly he was doing. She switched the open sign to close the moment the sun set and looked at the ceiling, where she could already hear his shoes hitting the hard wood. Mrs. Lovett took a tray from under the sink and put on it a bottle of gin on it with two glasses. She was heading back to her room to make sure Toby was asleep when suddenly his pacing stopped. Mrs. Lovett held her breath as she watched the ceiling, why had he stopped pacing? Was something the matter? Forgetting about Toby, assuming the poor boy was already asleep, Mrs. Lovett hurried back to the counter and picked up the tray. It was cold outside so the walk from her shop to his shop was a quick one, the bell on his door jingled as Mrs. Lovett opened the door and closed it with her foot.

"Mr. T"?

It was dark in the shop and Mrs. Lovett could hardly see anything. He wasn't staring out the window like usual and Mrs. Lovett took a step farther into the dark room. It was then she saw a dark figure sitting in the chair. Mrs. Lovett moved until she standing directly over the person, it was then she realized that it Sweeney. He was curled up like a child in his chair, his right hand was clutching one of his razors while the left was under his head like a sort of boney pillow. Mrs. Lovett sighed and turned to leave. A hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her arm, Mrs. Lovett squeaked and the tray was sent crashing to the floor.

"Don't leave me". Sweeney mumbled. Mrs. Lovett pressed a hand to her chest and took a deep breath.

"You nearly gave me heart failure Mr. Todd". She said, his hand still had a firm grip on her arm. "If you want me to stay Mr. T then I will but I 'ave to clean this mess up".

The two locked eyes and as Mrs. Lovett stared at him she noticed something different. He, didn't for one have that mad look in his eye. The look that scared Mrs. Lovett beyond belief. Instead, he looked like someone who was lost. Someone who was lost and wanted nothing more than to be held and comforted and loved. But just as Mrs. Lovett was sure of it, he looked away and released her arm.

Mrs. Lovett bent so she was squatting and put the pieces of glass from the two cups and the bottle of gin on the tray before grasping the handles and standing. He was watching her now, the look back in his eyes. Mrs. Lovett gave him a warm smile and began walking to sit the tray by the door so she wouldn't forget it on her way out.

"You said you wouldn't leave me"! Mr. Todd nearly cried.

"I'm not love, I'm not". Mrs. Lovett replied sitting the tray by the door and hurrying back over to the man she adored.

"Sit with me"? Mr. Todd asked, he moved over slightly in his chair and made room for her.

"Sure Mr. T". Mrs. Lovett tried not to have to touch him as she sat but she nearly jumped out of her skin when he draped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her close.

"I'm cold Mrs. Lovett". He whispered.

"And no wonder, you're always up 'ere Mr. T". She said before tentatively laying her arm over his stomach. "It's not healthy, you not sleeping and being up 'ere in this freezing shop".

They were quiet for a few moments before Mrs. Lovett felt Sweeney rest his cheek against the top of her head. She looked up to see that he'd fallen asleep, smiling Mrs. Lovett slowly pushed her head up until his cheek was resting against her forehead. She then snuggled closer and kissed his jaw, the only thing she could at the moment.

"Good night, Mr. T".

And as she fell asleep, Mrs. Lovett did not notice the insane smile that crept onto Sweeney's face. Nor did she feel him bring his right hand up that still clutched his razor and sit the razor right at the base of her throat.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Lovett".

**Whew! Okay what do you think? I never done a cliffhanger/ one-shot before. So the huge question is, did he kill her? Use your imagination, lol.**

**Danye**


End file.
